marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Janus Jardeesh (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Human with Inhuman lineageCategory:Human/Inhuman Hybrids activated by exposure to Terrigen Mist | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Matthew Rosenberg; Ricardo Lopez Ortiz; Dalibor Talajic | First = Civil War II: Kingpin Vol 1 1 | Death = Civil War II: Kingpin Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Janus Jardeesh was a low-level member of Wilson Fisk's criminal enterprise in Hell's Kitchen prior to the Kingpin's move to San Francisco. He then found work with Black Cat who had him guard a warehouse full of items, one of which was a container of Terrigen Mist, which Janus inadvertently released. Discovering himself to possess latent Inhuman genes, Janus began to undergo Terrigenesis, during which he envisioned an alien world where a Celestial told him he was reborn. He emerged from his cocoon believing he'd been gone for a very long time; however, Black Cat informed him it had only been fifteen minutes since she left him alone in the warehouse. Over the coming days, Janus felt like something was crawling inside of him and thus tried to meet with Queen Medusa to discuss his condition, but was stopped by NYPD officers. He then attempted to slit his own wrists, but when that failed to kill him, he sought the opinion of a medical doctor, who could find nothing physically wrong with him. When his next job with Black Cat was interrupted by Captain Marvel and the Avengers, he, Fancy Dan, and their boss barely eluded capture; however, Black Cat subsequently decided to lay low, forcing Janus to find a new line of work. With the help of Man Mountain Marko, Janus began kidnapping women and selling them to human traffickers. When the Kingpin returned to Manhattan, a barista named Armand asked the crime boss to help him find his missing sister-in-law, Sonia. Fisk had Turk Barrett look into the matter and soon discovered that it was their former employee, Janus, behind the disappearance. When Kingpin confronted Janus, he opted not to kill him and instead took him back under his wing, realizing that somehow the man was special, as he had managed to avoid Ulysses Cain's detection, while countless others in New York City had been rounded up for crimes they had not yet committed. In order to test Janus' abilities, Fisk had him kill a security guard whom Janus had knocked out after he stumbled upon his captives. | Personality = | Powers = Precognitive Immunity: Janus' ability allows him to remain undetected by Ulysses Cain's ability to forecast the future. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Civil War II casualties